


But In The Dark You'll Know (With Me You've Got Nothing To Fear)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A tiny bit of everything here, F/M, Minor Angst, Post 5x09, Season/Series 05, minor fluff, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “He killed the other servant, murdered him simply because he had a scar on his face. A tiny imperfection, and I said that I could fix it, that it wouldn’t be noticeable but that wasn’t good enough for him. He said that he would know the scar was still there and that wasn’t something he could live with. That’s why they died. And then he needed someone new, someone to take his place and it was me. He thought that I would be perfect for the role. That I was beautiful enough for it, perfect enough for it. That’s when I lost my hearing, when he gave me my implant. I was… I cried Fitz, it was all too much for me and then I was lead away, forced to become what I had become. I don’t know how long I was there…” She was crying now, tears making tracks down her features and it pained him to his very core to see that, to hear what had happened to her, and knowing that she suffered it alone, it somehow made it worse.// FitzSimmons have a discussion about their past, their present, their future





	But In The Dark You'll Know (With Me You've Got Nothing To Fear)

“You okay?” he asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her closer. She sank into his embrace, allowing the back of her head to come to rest against his chest.

She sighed, shaking her head and watched as the Lighthouse came into view. “I just…” Another sigh, a long breath escaping her. “I don’t know Fitz, I know that we need to get Mack and Elena, and get back to our time, regardless of whether we can change it or not, but Kasius, he scares me.”

“That’s understandable,” he told her pressing a kiss to her temple. He didn’t know Kasius as well as Jemma did, hadn’t got to know the true extent of his power like she did. But what he did know… he hated the Kree, the cold voice that sent shivers down his back, cold and calculating. How he treated others, as if they were low and lesser than him. Everything about him was horrific and Jemma had spent time with him, under his control. Something that should never have happened. “I’m sorry, that that happened.”

“It wasn’t your fault; it was mine.” She shook her head, spinning in his arms so that the window was to her back and she was facing Fitz. “It was my fault.”

“It was?”

She nodded. “We haven’t had much time to talk about much, have we? We were, me and May, we were in the Exchange, and one of the other servants, he had gone down to make an announcement, and he got stabbed and I… I went over to help him, and they took me from there, took me to the Penthouse, to Kasius. He said I was beautiful, something to be cultivated.”

He swallowed as she paused, a break in her words lingering between them. “Jemma…”

“He killed the other servant, murdered him simply because he had a scar on his face. A tiny imperfection, and I said that I could fix it, that it wouldn’t be noticeable but that wasn’t good enough for him. He said that he would know the scar was still there and that wasn’t something he could live with. That’s why they died. And then he needed someone new, someone to take his place and it was me. He thought that I would be perfect for the role. That I was beautiful enough for it, perfect enough for it. That’s when I lost my hearing, when he gave me my implant. I was… I cried Fitz, it was all too much for me and then I was lead away, forced to become what I had become. I don’t know how long I was there…” She was crying now, tears making tracks down her features and it pained him to his very core to see that, to hear what had happened to her, and knowing that she suffered it alone, it somehow made it worse.

“It’s okay,” he told her, reaching up and wiping away her tears. “It won’t happen, not again.” It was a promise, a vow, one that he was fully intent on keeping. He wasn’t going to let the cosmos separate them, not again.

She nodded, trusting his words, trusting him and she buried her head in his chest. His hands came to rest on her back, holding her close as she just remained there for a moment. He felt tears staining his shirt, and her body shuddering after him. He wasn’t surprised that she was having his moment, she had been through a lot in the past month or so and if he knew Jemma, he knew that she would have been bottling it up.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, the words muffled by his shirt but he shook his head, still holding her and not wanting to let go, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” she continued, pulling away from him, looking up at him with wide eyes, a soft whiskey. “I haven’t even asked you how you are?”

“I’m fine,” he told her, smiling down at her and brushing at her hair. “Six months in a prison, it gave me time to think things over. When I saw that the team was gone, that you were gone… it was my worst fear come true… I had found you only to lose you again. I was arrested shortly after that, some military base and they wanted to know where you had gone, where you had disappeared to. And I didn’t… I didn’t know. You had just vanished off the face of the Earth and it was… it was terrifying. Nothing explained it. Six months after that…. Hunter broke me out.”

“Hunter?” Jemma interrupted, the name of a long-lost friend surprising her. “I thought…”

“He broke me out, I wrote some letters to a footie magazine I knew he liked, it was… it was the only thing I could think of.”

“And how did you get here?”

“I cyrofroze myself.” He tried to say it nonchalantly as he possibly could, as if it was no big deal but Jemma’s eyes still widened.

“Fitz! That could have…”

“Killed me? I know, but there was… there was no other way. The Monolith, it wouldn’t have opened for me and I couldn’t… I needed to find you again Jemma, I wasn’t going to lose you, not again.”

She didn’t rely to this, just nodded in understanding because if she had been in his position, she would have done the same. In a sense, she had done the same. She had plugged herself in the Framework. She didn’t know what she would face, what she would come to experience in there, but she hadn’t even thought about that when she had entered it. “You won’t,” she whispered, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, tilting her head up closer to his. “You’re not going to lose me again Fitz. Not now, not ever.”

And their lips met, a kiss deepening between the two of them. He nipped slightly at her lip, taunting her, teasing her and a low moan escaped her as his hand wandered down, cupping the inside of her upper thigh.

“Do you?” she began asking when they pulled away, panting slightly, “do you think we’ll…” But the rest of her question was lost as he once again kissed her, somehow even more passionately than before. His other hand started to slide down, this time down under the waist bands of her jeans and down into her underwear.

She gasped against him as his fingers started to roam, teasing her and she felt him smile against her before pulling away. He knew just what he was doing, and it didn’t seem like he was going to stop. Not that Jemma was going to object or anything.

She let him, and he started to tease her, taking his time and drawing it out. Jemma would have liked to say that she kept her cool, that she let him tease her, but she didn’t. She whined, and she moaned, begging him to let it happen.

“Fitz,” she pleaded, her voice long and drawn out, her head dipping down to rest on his shoulder. “Please.”

And upon hearing that Fitz knew that he couldn’t let her wait any longer, that she had waited long enough and then… she gave a long moan of pleasure into his shoulder, panting as she did so and as every nerve in her body ignited with excitement.

She remained there for a moment, leaning into him panting, and he just held her, pressing a kiss to her temple. “What where you going to ask me?”

“Do you…” she began again, trying to settle her breathing. “Do you think once we get back, once we save the world, we can run away together?”

“To Perthshire?”

“Yeah… I just… I don’t want to lose you again Fitz, and this line of work…”

“It’s too dangerous. Yeah, it is. I was, if you want to leave, the two of us together, and settle down, I would more than love that Jemma. The two of us, in Perthshire.”

She pulled back and went in to kiss him again, but she never succeeded, a knock on the door distracting the both of them. They both turned to face the door, and once Fitz called out to come in, Daisy pushed it open, her face slightly ashen.

“We’re here, Coulson wants us back in the control room in five.” And with that she left the two scientists alone again.

Fitz heaved a sigh and took Jemma’s hand in one of his own. “Let’s do this.”

“Together,” Jemma breathed, and then, hand in hand, the two of them left the room, and towards the control, and the future, whatever that might hold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the only times I've written anything kinda smutty so I hope its okay. Thanks so much for taking the time to read, I really hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
